The packaging drugs, pharmaceuticals, medical devices, electronics and other articles in non-reclosable packaging has become widespread and continues to grow especially with advances in materials and automated packaging equipment (e.g. form/fill/seal machinery, fill/seal machinery, etc.). Today, many over-the-counter drugs (tablets, pills, capsules, gel caps, lozenges, etc.), medical devices, diagnostic test kits, and equipment are packaged in so-called "blister packs."
With these advances in packaging, the ability to effectively provide a desiccated package environment has often been difficult because conventional desiccant forms (e.g. pouches, sachets, tablets) are not suitable for use in high speed packaging operations. Conventional desiccant forms may also create problems to the extent that they are not adhered to or are easily detached from the packaging. Thus, conventional forms of desiccants may be problematic where the package is designed to contain comestibles in as much as the desiccant may be accidentally ingested by the consumer.
Conventional desiccants are also problematic in that it is difficult to associate an appropriate amount of desiccant with a particular package environment. While conventional desiccant forms come in different sizes, the range of sizes is fairly limited and is constrained by the need for the desiccant to be in a manageable form. Conventional desiccant forms may also adversely affect the appearance of the package.
There have been some packaging applications where the use of polymer bound desiccants. Unfortunately, this use has generally involved the use of solvents or vehicles which must be evaporated before closure of the package. Needless to say, systems requiring evaporation of solvents are virtually unworkable for high speed automated packaging processes where the time between filling and sealing is extremely short. Such systems also present problems relative to food/drug packaging where in the materials may require government approval.
Thus, there is an need for alternative desiccant forms and application techniques for non-reclosable and other packaging applications.